


To the Highest Bidder

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gagged Castiel, Gen, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Castiel, Non Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, non-consensual medical treatment, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur Ketch returns, and learns that the Winchesters’ angel is in the family way.  That presents him with an opportunity: there are many people who would pay for an angel and its newborn fledgling.So he snatches Cas from the bunker, and awaits nature taking its course.But Dean and Sam are tracking Ketch down, and they will take Cas back.  Preferably over Ketch’s dead body.





	To the Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the SPN Kink meme.

Ketch didn’t pay much mind to what the halo was saying; it didn’t really matter after all, and it was a distraction, so he tuned it out as he set to work.

The restraints were unbreakable, he’d seen to that: thick leather inscribed with sigils that would hold even the most powerful of archangels let alone a seraph in Castiel’s current condition. 

Of course, when the time came it would make it more difficult for the angel to do what had to be done, but there was little other option. Ketch knew from experience that giving Castiel any opening, any at all, was a good way to end up dead.

And he had plans, and had died once already; doing so again would be a considerable inconvenience.

He rolled over the trolley with everything he would need once things really got started, and then reached over to undo the angel’s shirt. He’d already done away with the trench coat and suit jacket. The trousers would follow, soon enough, but for now they could stay.

Castiel snarled at him, and tried to pull away, but managed barely a centimetre.

“Don’t touch me!”

Ketch sighed and continued. When he’d pushed the shirt to either side of Castiel’s stomach, he grabbed a bottle of gel and squeezed it around his middle.

“This might be cold,” he said, “but I don’t suppose that’ll bother you.”

Castiel was still struggling, futile as it was, and he looked with alarm at Ketch’s movements. “What are you doing?”

Ketch picked up the imaging device and held it up for the halo to see. “This creates a picture of your little fledgling, Castiel. I need to be sure it’s in good condition and that everything is progressing as it should.”

He used the device to spread the gel across Castiel’s abdomen and studied the image that appeared on the monitor. Not that he was an expert in these matters, but the child seemed alright and that would have to be good enough.

Ketch turned off the device and carefully cleaned the goo off Castiel’s skin.

“You're too kind,” the halo sniped, and Ketch forced himself to remember what he was getting out of this. Only that stopped him punching the halo in the face….

“Well, I have to make sure both of you remain in excellent health, halo. No one will pay me for a damaged baby angel. Or its damaged parent.”

“No one’s going to pay you anything at all,” Castiel said. “If you actually think you’ll get away with this…”

Ketch leaned forward and pressed a hand across Castiel’s mouth. “Gagging you is still an option. If you utter another word, then I shall.”

He picked up a roll of duct tape from the trolley, that he’d put there just in case knowing the angel would at some point say just enough to poke at his self control, and wanting to make sure he kept things from reaching that point.

Castiel said nothing when Ketch removed his hand, but he had a defiant look in his eyes that spoke volumes.

Sighing, Ketch tore off a strip and fastened it across the angel’s lips. Better to do it now and forestall any unpleasantness than wait until Castiel inevitably provoked his temper.

He ignored the muffled protests, pulled up a chair and sat down to wait.

++

Dean slammed Moffat’s head against the side of the dumpster, not hard enough to kill him or even knock him out, but enough to make it clear that they meant business.

“I know you know where that son of a bitch is,” he snarled at the shaking man, “so how about you tell me and I don’t kill you?”

Moffat pawed helplessly at Dean’s grip. “You think Ketch’d tell me anything? I didn’t even know he was alive until he turned up two weeks ago.”

Sam moved in to tower over the Englishman. “And?”

Moffat’s eyes were dull and Dean figured he wouldn't be conscious too much longer, so he gave him a rough shake. 

“And...he wanted to know if anybody knew where you three were. If you were still at the bunker, and if the rumours he’d heard about your angel were true.”

Dean shot a frightened look at Sam, saw the same in return. They’d been so careful, keeping Cas at home even though he’d protested, done everything they could to stop anybody finding out. 

How Ketch, of all people, had learned their secret they didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. All that did matter was finding out where the bastard had taken Cas.

“And?” Sam said again. He drew his blade, and pressed the tip to just under Moffat’s eye. 

“That’s all I know, I swear it. The only person Ketch trusts is Ketch.”

Dean didn’t doubt that for a moment, but Ketch was asking after Cas for a reason and he doubted it was a good one. 

“And what did he say then?”

Moffat whined as Sam’s knife dug in and a trickle of blood rolled down the blade. 

“He wanted to know if I still had the combination to site 20.”

The right motivation, Dean thought. Ketch might not have _told_ Moffat anything directly, but then he hadn’t been all that careful either. He clearly hadn’t thought they’d track down one of the few remaining British Men Of Letters still at large stateside.

He should have known better. Taking Cas…. There wasn’t anything they wouldn’t do to get their angel back.

“What’s site 20?” Dean demanded.

Moffat sagged down against the dumpster. “It’s a medical facility.”

++

Ketch was reading a newspaper. He seemed to have found an article that was of particular interest, even if he didn’t quite agree with it given the muttered comments he was making.

Cas left him to it, taking advantage of how engrossed he was. He’d been steadily working at the leather cuff around his right hand, the closest to where Ketch was sat. All he had to do was slacken it off enough to get that hand free. Even with the other restraints dampening his power, even with the fledgling draining his Grace, he still would have enough strength to blast Ketch across the room. 

But it was slow going. He’d rubbed his wrist raw, necessarily, because his blood was making it easier to try and slip his hand out of the cuff. 

All he needed was time. He hadn’t been making false threats when he tried to warn Ketch that he wouldn’t get away with this. Cas knew that right now Dean and Sam were searching for him, and making headway. He’d heard their prayers, and he knew they would find him.

But Cas saw no reason to wait for them if he could make his own escape, especially since for the last forty minutes he’d been experiencing severe cramping in his lower back and abdomen and that meant only one thing.

He’d just been very quiet so that Ketch didn’t know it. The gag, ironically, had helped, much as Cas hated it.

He gave his wrist another sharp twist, ignoring the bite as the leather stripped away another layer of skin, but then his hand was grabbed sharply before he could move it again.

Ketch was glaring down at him.

“That was very foolish, halo. Very foolish indeed.”

Cas winced as Ketch slid some gauze pads between his wrist and the cuff, muttering how it wasn’t ideal, but would have to do for now.

And then he put his hand on Cas’s stomach.

“I thought you were experiencing some discomfort,” Ketch said. “Good to see things have finally started.”

Cas tensed, wishing he could move enough to dislodge Ketch’s hand, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Ketch would be watching him more closely now, and with labour nearly underway he would have no more chances.

Not for the first time he wished Dean and Sam could hear _his _prayers, because right now he desperately wanted to be back home with them.__

__++_ _

__“What the hell does Ketch want with Cas?” Dean glanced through the binoculars and scanned the squat box like structure ahead of them. It was partially hidden by trees, but there was an SUV parked outside the otherwise abandoned looking structure._ _

__“Revenge?” Sam was lying next to him, them both in a dip in the ground that hopefully provided enough cover to keep Ketch from knowing they were there._ _

__Dean shook his head. Yeah, Ketch loved to come out on top, and he was a sadistic son of as bitch; trapping both them and Toni in the bunker after shutting off the air and the water proved that._ _

__But this didn’t feel like payback. If it was about that, they’d have found Cas’s body waiting on them at the bunker when they returned from a hunt that they both wished they'd passed on. Or Ketch would have phoned by now to gloat about having Cas and what he was going to do or had already done to him._ _

__What else, though, could he want with a pregnant angel? If the Letters were still operating, Dean would have thought he’d taken Cas for their twisted little R &D department, and the thought of that sickened him._ _

__But Ketch was clearly a solo agent these days, so whatever he was going to get out of this it was for him and him alone._ _

__In the end though, it didn’t matter. They were going to rescue Cas and this time, when Dean killed Ketch, he was going to make sure that it took._ _

__++_ _

__Cas groaned as another contraction ripped through him. He was desperate to move, but the cuffs held him in place, and he wondered how exactly Ketch expected him to give birth like this._ _

__For a moment, he wondered if Ketch planned to simply cut the baby out of him, and he felt his heart start to race at the thought._ _

__Ketch had set up a monitor for him not too long before and he looked up in alarm when it started to sound._ _

__“You need to calm down, Castiel,” he said, and he actually seemed concerned. “Everything’s under control.”_ _

__Castiel thumped his head back sharply against the table, wishing he could persuade Ketch to remove the gag._ _

__The man simply frowned at him. “Don’t do that.”_ _

__Cas whined at him through the tape. Surely Ketch wasn’t going to leave it on all the time._ _

__But apparently he was. He did lean in close though, and petted Cas’s shoulder in what he probably thought was a comforting gesture._ _

__“Whatever your concern is, Castiel, let me reassure you. I’m going to make sure you and your offspring survive. No one is going to pay me for a dead angel and its dead fledgling.”_ _

__Castiel glared at him. The last thing he felt was _reassured_. And then another contraction hit him, more powerful than the last, and he yelped though the gag muffled the sound._ _

__Ketch frowned, and stepped away. He pulled on a pair of blue latex gloves, and moved to position himself between Castiel’s legs. He’d already cut Castiel’s pants away, and set up a pair of stirrups that he’d strapped Cas's legs into._ _

__Cas had fought that too, but like with the cuffs it had been a pointless struggle. At least, he supposed, Ketch had covered his lower half with a blanket but now Ketch was rolling it up and away and then cold fingers were pressing at his entrance._ _

__Cas cried out as Ketch’s hand breached him, the pain sharp and sudden. He almost couldn’t breathe, but then it was over and Ketch was removing one glove to take out his phone._ _

__He put it to his ear, and Cas panted as he tried to listen._ _

__“Just checking in. It won’t be long now. Have you transferred half the payment? Excellent. Then I suspect within an hour at most our business arrangement will be concluded.”_ _

__He put the phone away, and changed his gloves. Then he pressed a switch on the side of the table, and the top half slowly raised itself up, easing Cas into a semi upright position._ _

__“Almost time, halo,” Ketch said. “I’ll tell you when to push.”_ _

__++_ _

__Dean and Sam couldn’t wait any longer. They’d seen nothing to suggest Ketch wasn’t acting alone, and Moffat hadn’t been aware of anybody helping Ketch out with this whatever it was._ _

__It didn’t matter, anyway. They were going in, and if anybody was working with Ketch then they’d end up just as dead._ _

__The entrance was a set of double doors, and there was the keypad that had caused Ketch to seek out Moffat. Dean typed in the combination, while Sam kept watch, and then they were inside._ _

__It wasn’t a big facility; there was one main corridor, that had a few unmarked doors leading off of it. But up ahead were another set of smoked glass double doors, and from behind it Dean could hear a muffled voice._ _

__And then a sudden cry of pain._ _

__He and Sam both started to run._ _

__++_ _

__Cas felt like he couldn't breathe. He shouldn't have had to, but with the pressure in his lower half and the aching need to push, it was as if his body didn’t know that for angels oxygen was not a requirement._ _

__Ketch had been talking him through it, telling him when to push and when not to push, telling Cas when he could see the baby’s head, and now he was telling Cas all it needed was one final big effort._ _

__Cas wasn’t sure he had one last push in him. He, and Dean and Sam, had sat and talked about how this was going to happen. He’d told them what to expect, and they’d set the infirmary up so that when the time came everything would be ready._ _

__This was not how Cas had ever imagined it would go. Held prisoner by one of their worst enemies, tied down so that pushing was even harder that it would have been, and more painful, and knowing that once he had given birth, Ketch was going to sell both of them to some unknown person for an unknown purpose._ _

__Maybe that was why Cas was finding it so hard to make that final effort. As soon as his fledgling was out into the world, they would be property and maybe Dean and Sam wouldn’t get here in time to save them._ _

__But he couldn't fight his body’s instincts for ever, and then it happened. He clenched down, and it hurt much worse than before, but it was also done._ _

__Ketch was holding a small wailing baby in his arms, sodden wings a fluffy mess against its back, and he was grinning at Cas in some twisted camaraderie._ _

__“Congratulations, halo,” he said. “It’s a healthy boy. Your new owners will be pleased.”_ _

__++_ _

__Dean slammed into the doors, knocking them open, and came to a sharp stop as he took in what was happening in the room._ _

__Ketch was standing next to Cas, the angel gagged and strapped down to a table, and he was holding a crying baby._ _

__Cas's baby. Dean could see enough to know Cas had just delivered that child, and he was torn, and dammit...not healing._ _

__“Ketch, don’t you move,” Sam warned. He inched closer, gun raised, trying to put himself between Cas and the Brit._ _

__Ketch glanced from one of them to the other, and then to the baby in his arms._ _

__“I suppose offering to cut you in is pointless.”_ _

__If he hadn’t been holding Cas’s kid, Dean would have shot him right there and then. “What do you think?”_ _

__Ketch sighed. “I think it was a very good plan, but as usual Winchesters always manage to fuck things up.”_ _

__And then he threw the baby at Dean._ _

__Dean heard Cas scream, muffled and desperate, but he focused on one thing: that terrified kid flying through the air towards him._ _

__He dropped his gun, and leapt forward, crashing to his knees but with the baby safe in his arms._ _

__Ketch was on him in a second, driving his knee into Dean’s shoulder to push him over and out of the way. Even though it was rocky, Dean kept the baby safe in his hold, though he could swear he'd chipped his shoulder as he went down._ _

__Sam let loose two shots, but Dean didn’t know if he’d hit Ketch or not. And with Cas panicking on that table, with a crying scared kid in his arms, it didn't matter._ _

__Ketch would get his. Right now they had more important things to worry about._ _

__Sam was trying to undo the straps restraining Cas but he was fighting, screaming through the tape, and it was only when Dean got as fast but as carefully to his feet as he could and Cas could see them both that he settled at least a little._ _

__“He's ok,” Dean promised. “Cas, he’s ok, now let us get you out of this shit, ok?”_ _

__Sam managed to get the cuffs off then, and Cas tore off the tape himself and then reached out his arms._ _

__“Dean, Dean, please.”_ _

__Dean gently laid the baby in Cas's arms. It was hard to tear his attention away long enough to help Sam undo the straps around Cas’s ankles, but then Cas was finally fully free._ _

__“Can you get up?”_ _

__Cas shook his head; he was trembling and Dean wasn’t sure it was just from being so overwhelmed at what had happened and the last minute rescue. He felt furious at himself that they’d taken so long to find Cas, to get in here. That they’d left Cas alone in the first place._ _

__But it was done, and they’d found him and it was okay now, or going to be._ _

__Sam slipped his arms under Cas, lifting him and the baby, the blanket tucked around the angel’s lower half. Dean stripped over his jacket, and draped it over Cas’s shoulders, pulling it closed enough to keep the baby warm as well._ _

__He retrieved kept his gun ready as they turned to leave, just in case Ketch was loitering outside with a hope of getting the drop on them. He doubted it, but with that bastard they couldn’t take chances._ _

__“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go home.”_ _

__++_ _

__Even once they were home, with the bunker door locked and secure behind them, they still couldn’t settle._ _

__They took Cas and the baby to the infirmary, and neither of them were surprised when Cas refused to let the fledgling out of his arms. His Grace still seemed sluggish, and Dean wasn’t happy to leave Cas torn and bleeding, though it had slowed, until he healed._ _

__Stitching Cas up there wasn’t the most awkward thing he’d ever done, and even if it had, there was no way he’d leave Cas like that. Sam had managed to coax Cas into letting him clean and dress his wrist, though Cas had went back to holding the baby in both arms as soon as Sam was down._ _

__Sometime in the middle of it, the baby had fallen asleep, and Dean could have sworn Cas wasn’t far behind. It had all taken too much out of him, and once more Sam picked Cas up and carried him, this time to his room._ _

__The crib Dean had made was next to Cas’s bed, and Dean helped Cas stay steady as he carefully put the baby down in it, and covered him with the blanket._ _

__“Thank you,” Cas said. Dean felt his heart sink when he saw that Cas was crying. He pulled the angel into his arms, and a moment later, Sam was hugging the two of them, pulling them in close._ _

__“You’re family,” Dean said, and pressed a kiss to the angel’s temple. Then he glanced at the small form sleeping under the blanket, the tips of fluffy black wings just peeking out. “Both of you.”_ _

__Family that Ketch had kidnapped and tried to sell, like animals. Dean was never going to forget it, and maybe not today but he was going to make Ketch pay for it._ _

__And then he’d make sure no one would ever hurt his family again._ _


End file.
